


consider

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i need 2 b more happy, so this is me trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #6





	consider

**Author's Note:**

> if i feel sad, i shouldn’t stew in it. i should look at the good things.

Dear me,

You should be glad about what you have. I’m going to try to help. Let’s begin.

Name 3 things you love.  
Family   
Friends  
Home

Name 5 things you appreciate.  
Music  
Internet   
Drawing   
Dishwashers   
Dentists

Name 3 things that make you smile.  
Good days  
Happy posts on the internet  
Damien’s laugh (Emkay)

Name 5 things that make you laugh.  
Brother’s jokes  
Memes  
Damien’s laugh (Emkay)  
Mark’s laugh (...Markiplier)  
Dogs

Name 3 things that you like about yourself.  
My eyes  
My nose  
My fingernails (there’s a story to this, i promise-)

Please don’t let yourself fall back. Please.


End file.
